The Irish Charm
by Dorky LuvBD
Summary: After a Smackdown segment between Zack and Sheamus. Zack starts looking at him in a new light, and thinks he could be developing feelings for the Celtic warrior. But doesn't know exactly how to deal with them. I know bad summary, but the stories better!
1. I think I'm falling for him

_**Well I finally finished it! It took me a while but I did, so I'm gonna try and do a chapter story, or whatever those are called. Anyways I'm really nervous so to be to harsh, but I love ideas I always listen. So yea I really hope you enjoy it and yea. Read on!**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing to do with WWE...and if I did...well I think I should keep those private;) Hehe!**_

As Zack sat on the bench in the locker room, sweat dripping from his forehead after just getting out of his match, that he teamed in with Sheamus. But that's not what was on his mind, only thing filling his head was the thoughts of what have gone on before they're match.

**Flashback: Zack was playing the WWE 12 game as the script instructed. Beating up Dolph like I have before, this game is a great therapy to take out frustration. Especially at this moment, but instead of frustration more confusion. About a week and a half ago while in the locker room, getting ready. Stephen walks in, I've never really paid much of my attention to the Celtic warrior. I always thought he was just a big, white snowman, with the temper of a teenage girl. But after talking to him at the Smackdown Christmas party, he found out that he's nothing like that. He's more of a big, white, teddy bear, with the a heart filled with care and sweetness. After that night I look at him in a new light, and notice everything about him. **

**Oh look speak of the devil... **

**"What's the crack fella, you winnin?" Sheamus asked coming up behind Ryder, pointing to the monitor. **

**"Bro that's exactly what's gonna happen when I get enough signatures on my petition. And when John Laurinaitis grants me another US title match, against Dolph Ziggler." I finished, setting the controller down and turning torwards Sheamus.**

**"Savage man- well I already signed your petition, so best of luck to ya gettin that US title match." Sheamus finished looking into Zack's glasses covered eyes.**

**"So bro, after I win the US title. We're broskis right? We'll go to the club, dance with some chicks. Hey! we can even dance to a techno version of your theme song. Check it out! 'Whoooaa I'm dancin' naked through the night! Whoooaa I'm naked what a sight! Whooa'... we really need need new writers, I thought to myself as I dropped my fist, and stared into Sheamus's eyes. Not knowing if he's gonna lash out, like Big Show did at that all you can eat rib buffet last week. I don't think I've ever seen Glenn so terrified in his life before, while watching his fiancee. **

**A deep, throaty chuckle rolled over Sheamus's lips. "Relax will ya, besides those aren't the lyrics to my song." He said while snaking his arm around me and moving closer, to where I could feel his breathe tickling my ear. And clearing his throat. "And anyways no one wants to see me naked" As he said that in the back of my head a voice was saying, 'oh I do!' I silently cursed myself, focusing back to him. "Tell ya' what, why don't we concentrate on kicking the collective areses of, Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler. Hopefully also shutin' up that Vickie Guerrero to huh! Then fella then we go out and celebrate." He finished with slapping his shoulder, and a hint twinkle in his eyes. **

**"Yea! Woo Woo Woo" I turned over towards him, looking in to his eyes. I don't know what possessed me to, but I pulled my glasses off and got lost in those deep green eyes. Feeling a pull, just wanting to smother my lips over his pale, pink, luscious ones. I didn't know what was coming over me, but I wouldn't disagree with liking the images going through my mind right now.**

**As a smile graced those lips they spoke. "You know it," and he sauntered off I was lost in my own world, only thing pulling me away was Steve the camera guy. "You ok Ryder?" he asked raising his eyebrows, I shook my head throwing the images out of my train of thought, and looked at him. Smiling I replied "yeah I'm perfectly fine"**

**End of flashback.**

I don't know what's wrong with me, whatever I do or better yet try not to. Sheamus keeps intruding into my mind, and taking over my every thought. His smile replaying in my mind, those green emeralds staring at me. Like they can look into my very soul. Deep thought surrounded me, so when a voice drifted into the room I didn't pay two cents towards it. That was until something obnoxious started poking me all over, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Zack, Zaaaaackk, ZACK!" when I looked over to the person getting they're panties in a twist. I saw two pair of blue eyes looking at me, one filled with concern, the others raising its eyebrows. "Hey you ok Zack?" John Cena asked laying his hand gently on my shoulder. "Yeah you seemed like you were in another universe" the viper exclaimed with his arm flung across John's shoulders. In this business everyone knew that you were either; straight, gay or bi, but no one cared not like we were gonna start humping each other while in the ring. No we're past those years being dogs, humping everything in sight. While some like to stay private, or keep pda on the down low. John and Randy who don't give a flying fladoodle what people say and/or think about them. But everyone loved them, One: John was one of the few who can calm down the viper from striking, and Two: they are really the best couple, they fit so perfectly together.

I looked up at John with my killer pleading puppy dog eyes. It was a Ryder trait that I thanked the high heavens for. John who has been hanging around him enough knew that meant he wanted something, but he also knows that they also mean he needs help.

"Hey baby cakes can you go and start the car, I'll be out soon" John asked wrapping his arms securely around Randy.

"Sure dimples, just don't take to long I still have have plans for us tonight" He said winking at John and groping his ass. John turned a crimson red, and pushed him away, embarrassed by his words.

"Randy... Zack's here..." He said growing redder, Zack was trying hard not to burst out of his seams with laughter. He's never seen The Doctor of Thuganomics so embarrassed. It was entertaining!

Randy glanced over at me, giving his signature viper smirk. "Eh let him have his fantasies" he finished with a deep chuckle, I immediately stopped laughing and stared wide eyed.

John rolled his eyes "will you please just go start the car" Randy smiled.

"I guess, you better not make any moves on my man Ryder" he said in fake seriousness.

I chuckled "what afraid he might go for someone younger?" raising my eyebrows in amusement.

"No because if someone does then a nice RKO through an announce table, will have they're name on it" He finished narrowing his eyes. Zack gulped noticeably.

"Oh knock it off, no one else can live up to my standards other then you, now please go start the car before I'm to tired to do your "plans" John did air quotes around plan, while begging. Randy looked down at his lover.

"Ok Johnny boy" he said leaning down and capturing his lips.

"Thank you" John said pulling back and watched as his love walked away. Then turning to his distressed friend. "Alright buddy tell uncle John-John what's goin' on"

I sighed as John placed his bulky body next to me. "I don't know...I uh...I think I..."

"Oh no your not pregnant are you?" John asked frantically

Casting a look over at John like he grew another head. "Um John bro I don't think that is humanly possible for my body, to do something like that" I finished looking at him worriedly.

John blushed furiously and put his head down. "Sorry, Randy kept me up all night last night, the viper could not fulfill his needs." John chuckled at Zack's horrified face.

"I...um..uh...eh...EW! I didn't need to know that" finishing with a staggered shudder. "Anyways I uh...I think I like someone..."

John looked at me with an incredulous look "well aright does Becky know?" Looking at John with a confused look he continued "well your acting like we're back in middle school, I think I like someone, OMG really!" John mimicked in a high squeaked voice. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up! you know I'm knew to being...openly gay" looking down. He felt an arm enlope his shoulders.

"I know its hard at first Zack but remember what I said you'll make it through. Once your with a guy everything will slip into place, and when your with the one that your gonna be with an eternity. Well you'll feel as if your on a cloud of marshmallow" John's smile was miles long and a dreamy gaze took over his eyes. I smiled knowing he was thinking about Randy, I hope to one day find a man that can make me as happy and joyful as him.

"Is that how it was with Randy?" I asked, John's smiled widened and he nodded.

"Now tell me whose got my Zacky Wackys heart all twisted" I chuckled no matter how many times I tell him not to call me that. He still does, but John's like the older brother I never had. He let's me tell him everything, gives me advice, protects me like a 5 year old. Yeah I know pretty cheesy, but hey I love him. But not like Randy does.

"Well...its weird I've never noticed him before, but today I saw him in a new light. He's really sweet, even if he looks like he could kick your head off, he cares for people and he's really cute" I finished with a wide grin

John chuckled at his young ways "well who is this hunk?" he asked nudging Zack.

"Hah well..."Zack bit his lip and twiddled his fingers. I didn't know why my was tongue tied for words, it was just John the last thing I should be is nervous around him. "Well he's buff, tall and he looks like a big tub of, Ben and Jerry's vanilla ice cream."

You could see the wheels turning, as he processed the information. After a minute crawled by slowly, his eyes widened while his mouth formed an O formation. Turning to me, looking as if he just discovered the 10th wonder of the world.

"Sheamus? The human jar of mayonnaise!" John looked over for confirmation, but knowing he was right. I nodded my head looking at the ground, wishing it could open and gobble me up.

"So Casper is whose got you all googly eyed huh?" John said looking at me.

"I mean I don't know I'm confused, he's been on my mind all day. But I don't even know if he's...you know...gay, and like I said I'm not used to...to..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Finally admitting that your Chihuahua Mr. Foofy is really your dog, and Not your sisters in public?" John raised his eyebrows in amusement. I could tell he was desperately trying to hold in his laughter.

I rolled my eyes and blushed. "Shut up! Your the one who got me the dog" I exclaimed trying to defend myself.

"Yeah I did, but I thought you might give him a more manlier, masculine name. Like Max, Lance or Vixon" John exclaimed waving his arms in an explaining manner.

"Whatever..." I glanced at the clock hanging on the blue wall. Hopefully Randy won't murder me for keeping Johnny so long, I shuddered at the thought.

"So back to frosty, the best thing I can tell you is. Listen to your heart, I know cheesy but its true. So talk to Stephen and see where everything goes. And if its meant to be you will know" John finished with a sincere smile "But make sure you also give it time, don't rush things just go with the flow. Alright Zacky poo?" I looked up into John's eyes, smiling then nodding. "Good" He leaned over and gave me a warm brotherly hug.

"Thank you John so much, I'm so lucky to have you as a broski!" I said watching him stand up and grab his bag.

"No prob Zack I'm always here for you and you know it" he ruffled my hair and waved, walking away to his awaiting lover.

As I took a deep breath, and let everything slowly process through, I came to a conclusion.

I Zack Ryder have fallen for the Great White, Celtic Warrior...

**Review Please! Dorky Bree signing out! ;D**


	2. Mini Marshmallows are da bomb!

_**Ahh Yay! I finally finished the second chapter! I'm so so so so so soo sorry it took so long. I didn't even think it would. I hope you like it and I know I know its WAY last Christmas but I start writing this chapter a little bit ago. So yea Sorry! Like I said I love your ideas and reviews. Also if there is any mistakes I'm sorry! Otay so read on!**_

_**Disclaimer: Well do you think if I owned any part of WWE I would be writing this? No I wouldn't=)**_

**Normal point of view**

"Cause this feels like, the very first Christmas to meeeee!" Echoed through the hotel banquet hall, where the Annual Raw, Smackdown Christmas party was being held. The three goofy, youngsters finished. Arms enloped each other shoulders, giggling like crazed hyenas.

Everyone cheered and wolf whistled, as Zack, Cody and Evan bowed. They scurried down the stairs from the stage and started to they're group of friends.

"Hey guys!" Stephen said to the small group of; John, Ted and Jake.

"Hey frosty, what's a crack-a-lackin? Where's your red button nose? John exclaimed, patting his shoulder and raising his eyebrows. The other two chuckled.

Stephen rolled his eyes and smiled. "Have Randy look up your ares' I'm sure you'll find it" shooting a smirk over at John.

"Ha Ha your hilarious" he finished sticking his tongue out. Then laughing with the rest of them.

"Hey what's so funny?" Zack asked looking at each person, landing on Stephen. Cody and Evan right behind him, raising they're eyebrows at the group.

Stephen caught Zack's eyes with his and released one last chuckle. "Eh the fruity pebbles spokesman over here, is just being a big, green envy monster. Cause he doesn't have creamy white skin like me." He said while running his hand down his cheek, chuckling and winking at John.

"Yea, because when I'm outside in the snow, I just wanna blend right in" John finished rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "But hey makes one hell of a game of Marco-Pollo" he snickered.

"Whatever. Anyways hey Zack good job up there" Stephen looks at him and gives him a warm smile.

Zack smiles and turns a volcano lava red. "Thanks" he mumbled looking down.

"You to Codes and Ev... Where'd he go?" He looked around quizzically "I thought I saw him walk up with you two" looking at them.

"He did, but horny Jack came along, you know how that goes. He said something along the line of 'you on that stage turned me on in so many ways' and here we are, Evanless." Ted finished moving his arm across the group, then putting it back around Cody's waist, giving a sly smirk. Everyone nodding they're heads in agreement, then shuddering at the thoughts filling up their mind.

"Well I would absolutely love to stay and chat, but uh I see they just put a fresh pot of hot coco over there. And it is calling my name." Stephen exclaimed running his hand through his hair and start strolling towards his destination.

"Hey can you being me one with those mini marshmallows?" John hollered "I love those little things, they're the bomb digity" he said to Zack, who just chuckled at the older man.

Stephen turned around facing them, "will you stop calling me frosty?" he asked crossing his arms, swishing his hips to one side.

"Aww come on your just so full of big white, fluffy joy! How could I not!" John said raising his arms and giving a wide cheesy smile. Stephen scoffed and turned around walking back towards the table, throwing his arm up and flipping the bird, John laughed.

**Zack's Point of View**

I was watching Stephen walk away, laughing at his 'affection' towards John. Next thing I know someone's grabbing my shoulders, and shaking me like a can of soda. I look at the person killing my brain cells from the abusiveness, seeing it was just the captain of Cenation.

"What? Why a-are you shaki-i-i-n-ng me?" I asked confused.

"Because! Have you talked to him yet?" John asked back looking like he was about to explode.

"Who Stephen?" he nodded quickly, I swear if he did any harder it would pop off. "Well um no not particularly..." I said looking to the side, catching Heath and Ezekiel trying to teach Wade and Justin how to shuffle. I chuckled at them.

"Zack! Why haven't you?" he asked dragging my attention back to him.

"I don't know...I..I guess I'm just scared" I admitted to John, looking at John so he knows that I'm serious. John sighs and slides his hands to my elbow.

"Why are you scared Zacky?" he asked, I took a deep breathe. He squeezed my arms letting me know he's here.

"Because what if he's not gay, I'll just make a fool of myself. And I'm terrified to be rejected...I usually don't care if I am, I just blow it off. But...but for some reason when I think about him rejecting me. It scares all the hair gel off my head." I finished looking down at my shoes, feeling better getting that off my chest.

John smiled at my words, but turns serious. "Zack look at me" I bring my head up to lick eyes with him. "Zack remember when we were talking in the locker room, and when I told you to just go talk to him?" he waits for an answer, and I give a slow nod. "Well for one I meant that, just talk to him, don't worry about the whole gay thing yet first just talk to him. And ask him to hang, as friends you know go to a bar or something. Just get to know each other better, be.." I cut him off "But what if then wh..." John cut me off. "Don't worry about then and when. Just worry about now ok? Go over there and ask him to hang out, nothing more."

I sighed knowing John was right he always us. But at this moment I was absolutely thankful for him, he's always here. "Thank you John, you always know what to say. I'd be list without ya...and probably single for the rest of my life" we shared a laugh before John moved a hand onto my shoulder. "Good luck buddy" he gave me a hug for courage, and then he sent me of like a mother sending her child to the first day of kindergarten. "Oh and bring me a hot chocolate with marshmallows" he exclaimed I waved my hand telling him ok.

I strolled towards Stephen, I saw him already talking to someone. I turned around and looked at John, he swung his hands in front of him telling me to go. I turned back around and kept on with my path, before i knew it I was stand next to Stephen.

He looked over at me and smiled " Hey Zack" I smiled and waved at him mumbling a hey.

"Well I'll talk to you later Stephen" the other person smiled at him.

He nodded "Alight'" when the person was gone he took a deep breathe and rolled his eyes. "Well thank you for saving my ears" he said looking over at me.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Huh?" fully confused.

Stephen chuckled "What I mean is he would have talked and blabbered, till my ears could handle no more and pop off. Then they go and bury themselves in a whole to where I would never see them again." he finished wiping away a fake tear. He laughed and I soon joined in, his laugh was so smooth like chocolate...white chocolate! I mentally slap myself at the stupid joke. "Got it" I smiled

"So what's the crack fella'? What brings ya to this neck of the table?" he asked bringing his hot chocolate to his pink, creamy lips.

I shook my head ridding of the thoughts trying to creep in. "Oh just getting the whiny baby over there some hot chocolate" tilting my head towards John.

"Ah so the Chain Gang Soldier is to lazy to get his precious chocolate" he said doing jazz hands.

"Haha and his mini marshmallows" I said matter of factly pointing at him and smiling.

"And his mini marshmallows, right" he snickered

"So Stephen I was wondering, you wanna hang out sometime go get a beer?" I asked feeling the nervousness rising up, and my palms starting to sweat. Just remember its just hanging, man to man.

"Sure! How about Tuesday after Smackdown, we can head to the local bar." he suggested raising his shoulders.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. And I heard the Ducks are playing" I said excitedly, clasping my hands together.

Stephen raised his eyebrows looking amused. "You like the Oregon Ducks?"

"...yea..." looking down, blushing like tomato.

"Haha that's cool" he leans in so his mouth was lined up with his ear. "But uh I'm personally a Beavers fan, so we might have some competition here" he pulled away and I thought I was on fire, I thought I would combust any moment. He was smirking and raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Guess uh so" I silently scolded myself for sounding like an idiot.

"Well I gotta go talk to , I'll see you Tuesday Zack" Stephen winked and walked away. I watched his hips sway and sighed happily. Strolling back over to John and smiling like an idiot.

"Hey... where's my hot chocolate?" John asked throwing his arms up.

I looked over at John "What?...oh sorry" I looked at my empty hands.

"So how did it go" John asked looking curious forgetting about his hot chocolate.

I smiled from ear to ear, suddenly feeling very happy. "We're going to a bar Tuesday"

"That's amazing!" John said "Remember though take it slow, don't rush.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I promise" I couldn't wait I know we were only just hanging out. But that was still something and I was more then happy.

**Review? Pwitty Pwease? Dorky Bree out!**


	3. IM SO SORRY! PLEASE DONT KILL ME!

**Hello everyone, I know this isn't a chapter and I'm so so so SO terribly sorry for taking FOREVER to update. One thing after another has been piling up, school, cheer, band, family, friends. Ah! But school is now out and I can devote myself to this story! Again I'm so sorry everyone! I'll work my hardest to get this chapter up soon! Thank you so much for stick through with me!**


End file.
